Kagami-sama
by furiikuhime
Summary: Memang susah menghadapi orang yang bergengsi tinggi. Eh? Minific


**Summary**

Memang susah menghadapi orang yang bergengsi tinggi. Eh?

**Kagami-sama!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami hanya menatap datar Kuroko yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Kuroko hanya memasang wajah bingung dan polosnya.

"Apa?"

"Ck!" Kagami berdecak. Sia-sialah Kagami memancing Kuroko untuk menyatakan perasaannya tadi.

_**Flashback**_

_Kuroko baru saja selesai dari tugas piketnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, hendak membuka pintunya. 'Terkutuklah wahai engkau, teman-teman!' batin Kuroko nista. Ketika ujung jarinya hampir menyentuh kenop pintu..._

_ZREEET_

_SET!_

_"Akh!" pekik Kuroko kaget. _

_Sesosok cowok tinggi berbadan kekar itu diam, menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang sedikit disipitkan._

_Hey, bukankah harusnya Kuroko yang melakukan hal itu kepadanya? Jelas-jelas ia sudah mengagetkan Kuroko, lalu membuatnya hampir jatuh, dan membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit, serta membuatnya bingung. Namun, bukan Kuroko namanya kalau ia tidak memasang poker facenya._

_"Ah, ada apa, Kagami-kun? Kok belum pulang?" tanya Kuroko. Ia cukup heran, tidak biasanya Kagami seperti ini padanya. Kagami terasa... Lebih dingin._

_"Ikut aku." pinta Kagami. Kagami mulai menarik tangan kanan Kuroko lagi. Beruntung sekolah sudah sepi, siswa kelas 1 sudah banyak yang pulang. Apa jadinya nanti jika mereka melihat adegan ini? Bisa-bisa Kuroko dan Kagami membagkitkan jiwa fujoshi para siswi SMA Seirin._

_Kini, Kuroko hanya mengikuti langkah Kagami sembari menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Kagami._

_"Kita mau kemana, Kagami-kun?"_

_"Sudahlah. Ikut saja." jawab Kagami singkat, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kuroko. Membuat Kuroko merasa Kagami mulai tertular Midorima. Bedanya, Kagami tidak anti dengan Kuroko._

_Kini, mereka sudah keluat dari gerbang Seirin. Beruntung Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak pada mereka. Keadaan di sekitar sepi._

_Tak terasa, mereka berada di lapangan basket. Kuroko pun terdiam, tak mengikuti tuntunan Kagami lagi. Membuat Kagami berbalik menghadap Kuroko, menatap tajam ke dalam iris biru laut milik Kuroko._

_"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Kagami dengan cepat, membuat Kuroko yang sedang lola hanya bisa melongo._

_"...Hah?" _

_"Ck! Bagaimana... perasaanmu padaku?" lirihnya pelan. Kagami membuang muka._

_"Maksudnya?" tanya Kuroko lagi. Membuat Kagami uring-uringan._

_"Jawab saja, Kuroko!"_

_"Mmm..." Kuroko berpikir. "Yang jelas, aku suka Kagami-kun..." jawabnya pelan. Kagami menyeringai senang._

_**Flashback Off**_

Kuroko memegang pistol-pistolan yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Angin menghembusa lembut helai-helai Kagami dan juga Kuroko, membuat hawa sedikit sejuk walaupun matahari sedang bersinar terik-teriknya.

"Maksudku bukan tembak yang itu, Tetsuya!" geram Kagami.

Mulut Kuroko membulat, membentuk huruf 'o'. Pasti maksudnya...

"Kagami ingin aku jadi pacarmu, ya?" gumam Kuroko pelan.

"Nah! Lalu?" sahut Kagami antusias.

"Aku tidak mau jadi pacarnya Kagami."

"Kalau begitu kubunuh Nigou!" entah sejak kapan Kagami menggendong Nigou di tangan kirinya dan gunting di tangan kanannya. Wajahnya jadi seperti Aomine ketika bertanding.

"Kagami jahat. Tak berperi kehewanan." jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kalau begitu kurusak bola basketmu!" kali ini, masih dengan gunting di tangan kanannya.

"Kagami tak berperi kebolaan."

Perempatan siku mulai bertebaran di dahi Kagami.

"Kalau begitu kubakar sepatu basketmu!"

"Kagami tak berperi kesepatuan."

Kesabaran Kagami habis sudah. Tak semudah yang ia bayangkan rupanya.

"KALAU BEGITU TEMBAK SAJA AKU APA SUSAHNYA SIH?!" bentak Kagami. Mata Kuroko melebar. Masa' Kagami benar-benar marah hanya karena hal seperti ini? Lihatlah, tampangnya seperti ingin menelan Kuroko hidup-hidup.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang, Kagami adalah pacarku. Puas?" Kuroko sedikit kesal sekarang. Ia... Aduuuh!

Kagami tersenyum 5 jari. Ia memutar-mutar Kuroko saking senangnya, sampai Kuroko pusing dan muntah. Kagami pun melupakan niatnya yang ingin mengajak Kuroko ke Maji Burger.

Dasar Kagami, ngomong aja kalo suka sama Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai melawan Yosen di turnamen Winter Cup, Kuroko dan Kagami menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan Aida Riko dkk.

Rupa-rupanya, Kuroko dan Kagami berada di ruang ganti Seirin.

Kuroko menutup pintu, menatap datar pada Kagami. Membuat Kagami tiba-tiba merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kuroko.

"Sejujurnya, aku marah sekali, Kagami-kun."

"Heeee?! Kenapa? Bukankah kita sudah menang?!" Punya salah apa ia ke Kuroko - kekasihnya tercinta? Jujur saja hal itu membuat Kagami kaget.

"Kagami-kun belum memutuskan Himuro-san."

JLEB

"Dan Kagami-kun punya benda pengikat dengan Himuro-san. Sedangkan denganku tak ada, satupun.." Kuroko tertunduk lesu. Kagami mulai sweatdrop, karena pernyataan Kuroko memang benar adanya. Ia menatap horror pada Kuroko.

"T-tetsuya juga begitu dengan Momoi dan Kise. Kau mau dipeluk-peluk dengan Momoi!" bela Kagami. Keadaan pun imbang. Kagami yang duduk menarik Kuroko hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya, berhadapan dengannya.

"Kiss me." perintah Kagami sambil menatap tajam ke mata Kuroko.

"Tidak mau." jawab Kuroko.

"Cepat! Atau kita putus!" ancaman Kagami tak menimbulkan ekspresi yang berarti, namun sebenarnya ia takut.

Perlahan, Kuroko mengecup leher Kagami dengan lembut. Hanya butterfly kiss. Namun, Kagami merasakan sengatan listrik yang besar juga kegelian.

Kagami menatap Kuroko datar. Namun, ciuman dari Kuroko pada permukaan bibirnya membuatnya gila. Bibir Kuroko tak begitu lembab, namun terasa halus dan kenyal. Ia menangkup wajah Kuroko dan memejamkan matanya.

Kagami menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menjilat bibir Kuroko dengan ujung lidahnya, membuka celah hangat milik kekasihnya. Duh Kagami, bilang saja ingin ciuman dengan Kuroko. Pakai nyuruh Kuroko yang nyium lagi.

Lidah mereka hampir saja bersambut, namun suara barang jatuh membuat Kuroko memutus kontaknya.

Aida Riko tergeletak menggelepar di dekat pintu ruang ganti serta darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Kuroko dan Kagami saling berpandangan horror.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End**

**A/N**

**Yoroshiku! *ngelap keringet***

**Fanfic pertama di fandom ini. Riku kepikiran soalnya kemaren malem riku mimpi riku nyium kagami X'D**

**Pengennya sih buat lagi yang Kagami x cewek, tapi gatau siapa. Mungkin OC. Soalnya lebih pas kalo sama cewek.**

**RnR?**

**01042014**

**Riku**


End file.
